Une fenêtre illuminait ses pas
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Hagrid frissonna de tout son être. Il était anxieux, tétanisé, ses pieds étaient devenus encore plus lourds qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. (...) Il marchait toujours en fixant le sol, sans immédiatement remarquer qu'une fenêtre illuminait ses pas. Il se redressa brusquement, balayant l'endroit du regard. Il y était.


**Texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF**

* * *

 **Titre** :  Une fenêtre illuminait ses pas  
 **Thème** : Promenade  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Nombre de mots** : 1013  
 **Personnages** : Harry, Hagrid, Crockdur.  
 **Rating** : Tout Public

* * *

oOo

L'homme plus haut qu'aucun autre fit se poser son véhicule sur le sol gelé de Little Whinging, en un concert de bruits de moteur mécontents. Il pesta dans sa barbe aussi touffue qu'un pommier au mois d'août, l'unique phare refusait de s'éteindre. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas attirer l'attention des moldus ! Il secoua l'engin volant de toutes ses forces, et Merlin sait qu'il en avait de la force, ce bon garde chasse. La mobylette grogna une nouvelle fois et dans un dernier grésillement, digne d'une radio d'avant guerre, la lumière s'éteignit.

Hagrid remonta ses manches en un tic anxieux. Dumbledore serait mécontent s'il venait à savoir qu'il s'était approché de l'endroit où était le garçon. Mais le vieux directeur était un Homme bon, aussi le demi-géant savait qu'il ne risquait rien à faire usage de son sentimentalisme.

Les rues étaient désertes. Seuls quelques aboiements rythmaient le silence de la troisième heure de la nuit. Les moldus ne savaient pas profiter de la nuit, ignorant tout des messages des étoiles et du calme reposant de l'obscurité. Pire, elle les effrayait.

Le pas lourd de Hagrid faisait légèrement trembler le bitume. Il aimait cela parfois, être grand, cela lui permettait de voir plus loin que les autres. C'était Dumbledore qui lui avait dit cela un jour, alors qu'il pleurait dans un de ses nombreux mouchoirs noircis, de la taille d'une grande nappe. Le géant n'était pas certain d'avoir cependant compris toute l'essence de ces quelques mots remplis de sagesse.

Une balançoire grinça. Hagrid sursauta, il n'avait pas l'habitude de toutes ses installations de moldus. Comment, eux, qui avaient si peur des fantômes, pouvaient-ils côtoyer de telles choses, formant de menaçantes ombres une fois la lune à son zénith ? Il reprit son chemin, pensivement, flanqué de Crockdur, qui dans un excès de courage s'était collé à une des jambes gigantesque de son maître.

Toutes les fenêtres étaient éteintes, le calme régnait à nouveau. Un lampadaire, sur la gauche du promeneur, rendait son dernier soupir en une multitude d'étincelles dorées. Il sourit, élevant ainsi ses sourcils garnis, cela ressemblait presque à de la magie. Il n'avait quitté la sécurité de Poudlard que depuis quelques heures et pourtant, déjà, la mélancolie de sa cabane, de laquelle il pouvait admirer les mille lueurs de l'école des sorciers, le gagnait.

Il se ressaisit. Il était là pour une mission. Une mission certes personnelle, mais une mission tout de même. S'armant de courage, il plongea dans les ténèbres de Privet Drive, cherchant sa destination en plissant les yeux. L'éclairage public laissait à désirer, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Et pourtant, il refusait de se servir de sa baguette, habilement camouflée dans un vieux parapluie miteux. Dumbledore serait embêté s'il faisait usage de la magie. Et que le vieux sorcier soit ennuyé était bien la dernière chose que pouvait souhaiter Hagrid. Il lui devait tellement.

Crockdur couina, la promenade lui semblait bien longue. Le massif chien ne tenait qu'à une seule chose : rentrer retrouver son panier douillé et le morceau de gigot qu'il avait laissé dans sa gamelle avant que son maître ne l'entraîne dans cette saugrenue aventure.

Hagrid grommela quelque chose à l'attention des systèmes administratifs moldus, il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi le numéro quatre n'était jamais situé entre les numéros trois et cinq. Il n'était pas du bon côté de la rue. Le grand Homme se baissa, caressant l'encolure de son animal, cherchant autant à le rassurer qu'à se redonner du courage lui-même. Il s'était promis de juste passer devant la maison, ne pas s'attarder, continuer son chemin. Il voulait juste tenter d'apercevoir la présence du garçon, il ne fallait pas que celui-ci le voit. S'il le voyait ce serait terminé, Hagrid ne trouverait jamais la force de repartir sans l'emmener avec lui. Le confier aux pires moldus qui soient… Pauvre petit bout d'Homme. Lui qui n'avait déjà plus rien, lui qui portait la preuve de l'immondice d'un des plus noirs sorciers qui fût, méritait-il d'être confier à des gens aussi méprisants ? C'était bien la seule et unique fois où Hagrid avait été en désaccord avec Dumbledore, il était près à l'élever lui, le fils de James et Lily Potter !

L'autre trottoir était plus noir encore que le premier. Hagrid frissonna de tout son être. Il était anxieux, tétanisé, ses pieds étaient devenus encore plus lourds qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il marcha tête baissée, ne se fiant plus aux numéros inscrits sur les boîtes aux lettres, il reconnaissait l'endroit, il le sentait au plus profond de sa chair, le petit enfant qu'il avait abandonné quelques années auparavant n'était plus très loin.

Il marchait toujours en fixant le sol, sans immédiatement remarquer qu'une fenêtre illuminait ses pas. Il se redressa brusquement, balayant l'endroit du regard. Il y était.

Hésitant, il leva la tête vers la lueur. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine et Crockdur se colla davantage à ses jambes. Deux petites mains étaient collées contre la vitre et un petit visage était à demi caché par la buée qui s'échappait des lèvres et du nez du petit garçon qui fixait le géant.

Harry profitait toujours de la nuit pour sortir de son placard, il avait trouvé depuis peu un moyen de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Et chaque nuit, il avait pris l'habitude de scruter le ciel, savourant le peu de liberté qu'il ressentait en effectuant ce simple acte. Cette nuit là n'était pas comme les autres. Cette nuit, il avait vu un homme tout droit sorti d'un conte. Et cet étrange promeneur valait bien toutes les punitions encourues si jamais il se faisait prendre à fureter la nuit dans la maison par l'oncle Vernon.

Les petits yeux verts, cachés derrière des lunettes fixaient Hagrid avec attention. Ils échangèrent un long regard, valant tous les mots que deux étrangers pourraient se dire. Puis Hagrid lui fit un petit signe de la main et repris son chemin, le cœur allégé. C'était fait, il l'avait vu, il avait revu les doux yeux verts et le petit air malicieux de Harry Potter.

oOo


End file.
